The Shining Snowflakes
by ceruleanday
Summary: Mungkin kau takkan pernah tahu bila aku selalu ada di sisimu. Meski tak memiliki 'wujud' yang mungkin kau sukai, aku akan terus memegang janji itu. Janji yang telah ribuan tahun tersebutkan atas nama-Nya. RnR!


_Apakah kau percaya pada malaikat?_

_Sosok yang lahir dari cahaya. Dengan kesuciannya, terbebas dari segala hawa nafsu dan juga… akan selalu tunduk pada-Nya._

_Apakah kau percaya bila setiap bayi-bayi manusia yang dilahirkan ke dunia, seribu malaikat segera turun ke bumi dan menyanyikan nyanyian surgawi pada mereka? _

_Mereka akan mengucapkan sebuah janji pada bayi-bayi itu. Ya. Sebuah janji yang takkan pernah ia ingkari. Sebab—_

_Ia—malaikat—tak pernah berbohong. Tak pernah mendusta. Dan tak pernah membenci._

_Mereka telah berjanji pada makhluk mungil yang terbuat dari tanah itu tuk selalu melindungi mereka.__ Menjaga mereka meski sosoknya takkan terlihat oleh mata manusia dewasa. Namun—_

_Bayi-bayi itu tahu. Ia melihat. Ia melihat __**mereka**__…_

_Tetapi, di setiap dosa yang diperbuat makhluk lemah itu, maka satu malaikat akan pergi dan meninggalkannya. Akan terus seperti itu hingga kematian menunggu tuk menjemput._

_Hanya satu sosok 'nur' yang akan tetap setia berada di sisi manusia itu selamanya._

_Tahukah kau siapa __**dia**__?_

_

* * *

_**The Shining**** Snowflakes**

_**by **__ceruleanday_

_A SasuSaku fic_

_**.**_

_a gift for __**aya-na rifa'i**__—kakakku._

_**.**_

_**

* * *

**_**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Iris © Goo Goo Dolls** (City of Angels OST)

* * *

**.chapter one.**

_Uchiha Sasuke_

_

* * *

_Salju.

Mereka seperti kembang gula berwarna putih, namun dingin dan beku. Rasanya seperti menusuk kulit dan menembus daging kemudian menuju ke tulang-tulang kering kita.

Tuhan telah memberkati manusia dengan bumi. Adalah sebuah planet berwarna kebiruan-putih bila dilihat melalui teropong bintang antariksa. Berada di antara lingkaran stabil berkekuatan magnetik bernama _Milky Way_ alias Galaksi Bima Sakti.

Di dalamnya, tak hanya biru dan putih yang menghiasi kanvas kosongnya. Saat itu Tuhan segera 'mengecat' bumi-Nya dengan coklat—tanah, hijau—pohon, kuning—cahaya mentari, dan merah—lava. Semuanya menyatu dengan harmonisnya, tak ada satu keraguan yang terbentuk di dalamnya tuk saling merebut apa yang telah ada. Mereka—warna-warna itu—hanya mengangguk, menganggap kehadiran mereka sebagai sebuah berkah. Ya. Berkah yang akan menghiasi warna _hitam _milik sebuah hati yang masih kosong.

Hati manusia.

Saat penciptaan mereka dimulai, makhluk-Nya yang lain menunduk hormat. Ah, tidak. Tidak untuk para iblis yang memang sejak awal merasa dirinya istimewa. Istimewa karena mereka tercipta dari api.

Api lebih kuat dari tanah. Itu hal yang masuk akal, bukan?

Maka, iblis membelot.

Namun, sang _nur_—cahaya. Para malaikat. Mereka bertanya.

Bertanya adalah ciri khas sosok yang memahami sesuatu di balik segalanya. Mereka bertanya karena mereka ditakdirkan sebagai makhluk yang pintar. Mereka mempertanyakan eksistensi makhluk bernama _manusia _itu.

Jawab-Nya?

_Ia lebih tahu dibandingkan siapapun…_

Sosok-sosok bercahaya itu mengangguk mahfum. Bila vonis _Sang Penyayang _telah terucap, maka tak ada kata lain yang bisa menjawabnya. Mereka—para _nur—_menatap penuh hormat ke sosok manusia pertama di hadapannya. Satu dari mereka pun berujar.

Maka, dari sinilah _janji _itu tersebutkan melalui celah bibir semu mereka.

Di tiap butiran salju maupun hujan yang turun membasahi bumi ini—bumi -Nya—mereka akan memenuhi janji-janji mereka. Janji tuk melindungi tiap insan yang baru saja dilahirkan di bumi-Nya. Janji tuk tersenyum dan menjaga makhluk-makhluk kecil dan lemah itu dengan sayap-sayap lebar mereka—sayap yang membentang dari ufuk barat hingga ke lautan timur dan sayap yang bermula di kutub utara hingga kutub selatan.

Hingga di malam itu…

Adalah sebuah malam bersalju di tengah kota beku di salah satu dataran tinggi di bumi milik-Nya. _Mereka _tepat turun bersamaan dari atas sana di kota para manusia. Segera, mereka mengubah wujud asli mereka agar mata bulat bersinar milik sang insan kecil nan mungil itu mampu mengenali mereka dan tersenyum.

Sejak awal, sosok malaikat ini telah berjanji jauh sebelum penciptaan sang bayi mungil terjadi. Ia akan terus menjaganya hingga di akhir hayat, meski mungkin saat ia t'lah menginjak masa dewasa kelak, ia takkan lagi bisa melihatnya—memandangnya penuh senyum.

Kau tahu, malaikat itu suka sekali mengambil wujud manusia sebagai kamuflase.

Segera setelah mereka turun di salah satu pondok kecil di daerah bersalju itu, tepat di tengah malam, dingin membekukan milik butiran kembang gula ini berkurang intensitasnya. Para manusia dewasa yang telah terlelap dalam mimpinya pun sedikit merasakannya—hanya sedikit saja. Namun, berbeda halnya dengan apa yang dirasakan oleh sosok bayi mungil berpipi gembil ini.

Matanya terbuka, menatap penuh senyum merekah ke arah sosok-sosok yang mengitari box tidurnya. Bunyi-bunyi lonceng mainan yang berputar di atasnya tergantikan oleh nyanyian-nyanyian _selamat datang _para malaikat berwujud manusia semu.

Bayi berambut _soft pink _itu tertawa girang. Tangan dan kaki gembilnya yang terlapisi oleh sarung-sarung tebal nan hangat bergoyang-goyang ke sana ke mari.

Sewajarnya, bila seorang bayi manusia terbangun di tengah malam, adalah sebuah kepastian bila bayi itu meminta sesuatu dengan tangis, bukan? Akan tetapi, berbeda halnya bila sosok-sosok cahaya dari langit sana turun dan mengelilingi sang bayi mungil. Bayi-bayi itu akan tertawa-tawa riang seakan melihat boneka _teddy _raksasa.

"_Kyaaa… Gyaaaa… Uchuu…_"

Mereka masih melantunkan doa melalui nyanyian. Doa agar manusia ini akan menjadi sosok manusia yang selalu berbakti pada pencipta-Nya, berbakti pada kedua orang tuanya, dan juga berbakti pada _pasangan hidupnya _kelak.

Butiran salju kian turun mendinginkan perbukitan hijau di bumi ini. Muntahan bola-bola mininya semakin bertambah banyak seiring dengan suara nyanyiang sang malaikat yang merendah. Satu per satu dari mereka menghilang—menyudahi suara riuh rendah doa mereka—saat kilat cahaya sang fajar menjelang.

Ya. Setitik nokhtah kekuningan emas mulai menyusup dari arah ufuk timur.

_Selamat pagi bum__i._

Adalah ungkapan doa pertama yang diucapkan satu dari mereka.

Maka, semua pergi. Menghilang bersamaan dengan intensitas cahaya emas yang kian merambat naik ke atas langit. Berkas-berkas _snowflake _masih menghiasi warna keabuan milik langit. Namun, rasa hangat dan nyaman akan terus melingkupi hati bayi mungil ini. Kau tahu kenapa?

"_Unyuuuu… Chuuu… Gyaa…_"

Bayi ini terbangun dari tidurnya. Mata bulat _emerald-_nya mengerjap-ngerjap, berusaha menyesuaikan dengan panjang sinar kekuningan emas yang menembus lembut melalui celah jendela kamarnya yang bernuansa merah marun. Lonceng-lonceng mainannya berputar dan membuat rotasi sebesar 360 derajat selama beberapa kali. Dua tangan mungilnya terangkat ke atas berusaha menggapai sesuatu—entah apa itu. Tetapi, bersamaan dengan kerdipan mata bulatnya yang begitu jernih, kedua tangan mungil berselimutkan sarung rajutan masih menggapai-gapai sesuatu di atasnya.

Ya. Ia—sang bayi—berusaha menggapai wajah damai sang malaikat yang masih terjaga di sampingnya _semalam suntuk _hingga fajar menjelang_._

"Hai."

"_Uchuu, cha cha… Kyaaa… Hiii…_"

Wajah putih nan tampan milik sang _nur _itu mendekat. Ia membungkukkan badannya delapan puluh lima derajat. Disesuaikannya letak wajahnya hingga tangan-tangan mungil sang bayi bisa menyentuh kedua pipinya.

Rambut _raven _sosok malaikat dalam wujud manusia berkromosom XY itu terjatuh dan menggelitik pipi merona nan gembil sang bayi perempuan. Ia tertawa girang.

"_Hyaaa… Kyaaaaa…_"

Rasanya begitu hangat saat kedua pipinya tersentuh oleh dua tangan mungil itu. Ia tak ingin pertemuan pertama ini berlangsung hanya dalam waktu singkat saja. Kalau perlu, ia masih ingin berada di kamar bayi manusia ini lebih lama lagi dan mengawasi tingkah polah lucu sang insan muda ciptaan-Nya yang wajib dilindunginya.

Mata oniks kelam sang malaikat bertemu dengan dua _emerald _yang begitu murni dan indah.

Namun, detik dalam dentingan waktu tetap akan berjalan sebagaimana mestinya. Di tiap pertemuan, selalu ada perpisahan. Sosok cahaya ini menyadari hal itu. Sebab, tak lama setelahnya, bunyi erekan pintu kayu membuyarkan konsentrasi tatapan teduhnya ke arah _emerald _sang bayi.

Sang ibunda dan ayah sedang mengunjungi _malaikat kecilnya_ yang telah terbangun.

Ia menoleh sebentar—mengamati langkah pelan manusia dewasa itu dari balik pintu. Melalui mata oniksnya yang mampu menembus apapun, ia yakin tak kurang dari semenit, sosok dua manusia itu akan sudah berada di ruangan menyejukkan ini. Sejuk oleh kehadirannya sebagai sang _nur_ yang selalu menyinari sudut hati semua insan.

Sebuah kecupan singkat mendarat di dahi sang bayi mungil. Hanya tanda perpisahan sementara.

"Aku akan selalu berada tepat di saat kau butuh."

Cahaya berpendar membuat gradasi garis imajiner bewujud polkadot keemasan. Sedikit demi sedikit, seriring dengan jejak langkah dari arah sana, ia menghilang. Ia telah pergi ke sebuah tempat di mana ia seharusnya berada saat ini—di pagi ini.

Menyapa Tuhan dan mengucapkan puji-pujian keagungan atas nama-Nya di pagi-Nya yang begitu cerah meski kumpulan _snowflakes _kecil masih menjadi warna utama dari langit-Nya.

**.**

**.**

"_Good morning, my little angel, Sakura…"_

Lima kata itu terucap syahdu di kedua belah bibir sang ibunda. Dipeluknya penuh sayang sang anak yang seakan sedih, tetapi bukan menangis. Ia sedih oleh kepergian sang penjaga semunya entah ke mana.

Rasa rindu itu mulai tumbuh menjadi bingkai-bingkai _snowflakes _yang berjatuhan di langit biru.

**.**

**.**

_**Five years later…**_

Hangatnya sinar mentari sedikit mengubah rasa beku milik butiran kembang gula bernama salju yang akhir-akhir ini turun dengan begitu derasnya di kota perbukitan ini.

Adalah _Wargenbremen_—sebuah kota kecil yang berlokasi di salah satu perbukitan salju di Jerman. Bila dilihat dari kondisi geografisnya, kota ini memiliki tingkat kestrategisan tata letak kota yang sangat menguntungkan. Memang, kebanyakan wilayah pedesaan maupun perkotaan kecil di daerah dataran tinggi didominasi oleh komoditi pasarnya, bukan pada kondisi geografis yang cenderung memiliki begitu banyak jurang berbahaya dan hanya bisa dilalui oleh kendaraan beroda gerigi—_well, _setidaknya siapapun yang berniat tuk menetap atau hanya melalui daerah di perbukitan tinggi semacam ini harus bersiap-siap dengan mentalnya.

_Wargenbremen _selalu mendapatkan musim salju lebih lama dibandingkan kota maupun desa manapun di Jerman. Namun, tanahnya yang landai dan memiliki sedikit bebatuan menjulang adalah hal menarik pertama yang bisa dilihat apabila kau memasukinya melalui jalur darat.

Jadi, selain komoditi pasarnya yang berbentuk tanaman dan buah-buahan segar ala perkebunan sejuk di daerah dataran tinggi, kota _Wargenbremen _juga memiliki kelebihan dalam urusan geografisnya.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama dimulainya tahun ajaran baru di sebagian besar sekolah dasar maupun umum di kota kecil ini. Beberapa ibu-ibu yang masih sibuk dengan jemuran ataupun dagangannya terpaksa memusatkan konsentrasi pada anak-anaknya yang akan memasuki tahun pertama di sekolah dasar. Anak-anak berusia lima ataupun enam tahun tertawa-tawa girang di depan rumah-rumah bergaya _mid century European _sebuah kompleks kecil di tengah kota _Wargenbremen_. Tetapi, ada juga yang hanya terduduk lesu dan menangis hysteria.

Semua jenis suara beriringan membentuk konser ala anak-anak kecil.

Satu di antaranya tengah berdiri penuh senyum. Seorang gadis kecil bermantol merah layaknya sosok gadis berkerudung merah tengah menunggu sesuatu. Yap, tentu saja ia pasti menunggu bus sekolah yang selalu menjemput anak-anak baru sekolah dasar.

Mata gadis kecil itu melirik ke arah sepatunya merah mudanya guna menghilangkan kebosanan. Sesekali, ia melirik jam tangan bentuk _teddy _di pergelangan tangan kirinya—mengamati satu garis pendek di angka tujuh dan garis panjang di angka dua. 7:10 a.m.

Ia menghela nafas panjang sambil menengok ke kiri beberapa kali—menunggu alih-alih bus itu datang dari arah yang sebaliknya. Rambut _soft pink_-nya sedikit bergoyang karena mengikuti arah gerak angin yang agak _chilly _meski berita cuaca di radio-radio berkata bila hari ini cukup hangat.

Warna hijau _emerald _milik gadis kecil itu menengadah dan menatap langit kebiruan yang banyak ditutupi oleh awan putih dan keabuan. Ia berharap agar keping salju—_snowflakes—_bisa turun dari langit yang biru seperti yang terjadi sekarang. Tapi, melawan hukum alam sama saja menentang takdir Tuhan, bukan?

Maka, gadis kecil inipun hanya berharap melalui doa sebelum ia terlelap dalam tidur malamnya.

"Heii! Lihat! Si _rambut aneh _juga akan masuk ke sekolah tahun ini! Hahaha…"

Sekumpulan anak lelaki berbagai bentuk—ada yang gendut plus suka mengunyah, dan ada juga yang sangat kurus bak tikus alias tinggi-kurus—mendekati sosok gadis polos yang masih berdiri diam di depan rumahnya. Ia menoleh ke sumber suara dan perasaan tidak enak mulai menjalar di hati kecilnya.

"Sekecil itu sudah mau masuk sekolah dasar? Tsk, sebaiknya gadis kecil macam dirimu masuk ke _playgroup _dulu. Hahaha!" cemooh satu dari beberapa anak nakal itu. Mereka dengan usilnya mengelilingi sosok gadis kecil ini.

_Well, _bukan tanpa alasan bila anak-anak nakal macam mereka melakukan hal-hal usil pada Sakura—gadis kecil ini. Meski gadis ini masih berusia lima tahun, kecerdasannya nyaris setara anak-anak tingkat dua sekolah dasar. Hal itu dibuktikan dengan uji ketangkasan yang selalu diselenggarakan tiap tahun di kota ini.

Pernah suatu ketika, kedua orang tua gadis ini mengajaknya ke sebuah _farm fair_—acara tahunan kota di mana para petani wajib memperlihatkan hasil pertanian terbaik mereka selama setahun. Misalnya saja perlombaan _Big Ol'green_. Perlombaan ini menitikberatikan pada seberapa berat tanaman hidroponik yang para petani miliki. Contohnya semangka. Masing-masing semangka milik peserta akan ditimbang dan penentuan pemenang lomba dilihat dari berat yang ditunjukkan oleh si timbangan. Cukup menyenangkan namun sedikit membosankan untuk ukuran gadis cerdas macam Sakura.

Ia kabur dari genggaman erat ibunya saat mereka telah melintasi sebuah uji ketangkasan yang diperuntukkan untuk anak-anak sekolah dasar. Permainannya cukup sederhana sebenarnya, namun membutuhkan strategi berhitung dan aritmatika yang kompleks. Paling-paling pemenangnya itu-itu saja dari tahun ke tahun. Tetapi, tahun ini gelar '_the brilliant kid'_ tak lagi dipegang oleh anak kurus berambut nanas yang suka mengantuk itu, melainkan sosok _cherry blossom _yang kemunculannya begitu memukau.

Karena inilah, anak lelaki berambut nanas itu bersama dengan geng-nya mulai mem-_bullying _Sakura.

Yang bertubuh agak gempal berdiri di belakang Sakura, seakan berusaha menahan gerakannya alih-alih ia ingin mundur. Dan beberapa yang lain mengelilingi di sisi kanan-kiri-depannya.

Alis _soft pink _gadis ini mengkerut. Ada sedikit ketakutan yang membuat tubuh kecilnya seakan terintimidasi oleh anak lelaki nakal itu.

"Ka-kalian mau a-apa?"

Si anak bergigi tonggos di depannya mengeluarkan senyum seringai. Nampak, ia seperti menjetikkan jemarinya—memerintahkan teman di belakangnya yang bertubuh gempal tuk melakukan keusilan lagi.

Kerudung merah mantol Sakura entah bagaimana caranya sudah menutupi pandangannya hingga semuanya menjadi hitam.

"AHAHAHAAHAA… Lihat! Si _pinkie _itu seperti orang buta! Hahahahaa…"

Dengan gerakan tak tentu, Sakura mulai meraba-raba sekitarnya saat anak-anak nakal itu malah mengikatkan erat kerudung mantolnya di lehernya hingga ia tak bisa melihat saat ini. Memang, dia seperti orang buta saja sekarang.

"_Feel that, pinkie!_" tukas si gendut tukang makan sembari berlari menjauh dari gadis yang masih kebingungan dengan situasi _hitam _yang mengelilinginya. Rintihan minta tolong terdengar samar dari dalam kantung merah berwujud anak kecil itu.

Mungkin, ia tak menyadari bila langit biru di atas sana tengah tertutupi oleh awan hitam yang semu. Sinar mentari tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja meski birunya langit terlihat jelas. Ada sebuah sayap lebar nan panjang di mana tiap helainya memunculkan seribu pasang mata menangkap jelas semua perilaku dan tindakan makhluk di bawahnya dari berbagai sisi. Wajah hampa namun teduh sang empunya sayap terfokus pada sosok merah kecil di bawah sana—tepat di ujung terotoar jalan kecil.

Beberapa anak kecil berlari-lari penuh tawa saat sosok merah itu berjalan linglung ke arah yang tak tentu. Si sosok merah itu tak melihat rupanya.

Sebuah bus berwarna kuning tengah berjalan dengan kecepatan sedang di kompleks perumahan itu dari arah selatan. Yang artinya—

_Tengah menuju ke arah gadis linglung tadi._

Ribuan mata oniks dalam tiap helai sayap putihnya melebar. Sebuah ketakutan mendorong wujud ini tuk bergerak ke bawah sana dan…

_**C**__**kitt...**_

"Eh?"

**.**

**.**

"Ho-hoi… Cho-Chouji… a-ada bus. Ada bus yang—"

"Hah! Kau ngapain narik-narik bajuku, Moegi? Aku lagi sibuk!"

"I-itu. I-itu…"

"Ngeh?"

"LIHAT ITU!"

**.**

**.**

Sesosok misterius dalam balutan jas mantol selutut berwarna hitam pekat tengah berdiri sembari meluruskan salah satu lengannya ke arah kendaraan besi seberat dua ton itu. Jari telunjuk tepat terpaut di dinding kuning bagian depan si bus. Hanya berjarak satu centi saja dan nyaris kecepatan sedang dari bus itu mungkin telah mematahkan jemari sosok bermata oniks itu.

Refleks, si sopir pun mengerem bus bawaannya. Beberapa anak yang duduk di dalamnya harus terantuk maju ke depan oleh efek rem mendadak si bus. Ada yang berteriak tapi ada pula yang hanya terdiam.

Tepat di belakang sosok dalam balutan mantol hitam itu, seorang gadis kecil ber_kepala _merah berdiri dengan posisi tak karuan.

"Aaa! _Sir… _An-Anda baik-baik sajakah? Seharusnya Anda menunggu di tepian jalan di depan sana saja, _Sir_." ungkap si sopir setelah kini ia telah berhadapan dengan sosok misterius itu.

Sosok itu menoleh ke kiri—meminta si sopir untuk mengikuti arah gerak kepalanya. Mata si sopir membulat kaget seketika.

"_Se-sejak kapan ada plang bus di sana? Perasaan… tidak ada_."

Kembali mata karamel si sopir bertemu dengan mata oniks kelam milik sosok di depannya. Sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tertutupi oleh topi _NY_, si sopir tampak berpikir. "Aah, ma-maaf, saya tidak melihatnya, _Sir_."

"_It's ok_." jawab sosok itu sekenanya. Si sopir hanya membalas dengan anggukan pelan.

Sosok itu memutar tubuhnya dan memandangi sosok ber_kepala _merah yang masih menggunakan kedua tangannya tuk meraba-raba sekitarnya. Entah mengapa seperti ada senyum teduh yang terlukiskan di bibir tipisnya. Segera, sosok ini pun menunduk dan berjongkok tepat di gadis bermantol merah.

Dua tangan berlapiskan sarung tangan rajutan itu masih meraba-raba sekitarnya. Berharap seseorang menolongnya. Melihat si gadis kecil yang begitu linglung, segera sosok ini menarik perlahan ikatan iseng kerudung mantol si gadis cilik dan meletakkan kainnya ke arah belakang. Sebuah kehangatan menyejukkan terasa di tiap sensori semu wajah sosok ini.

Dua tangan itu… Dua tangan yang selalu meminta tuk menyentuh wajahnya telah menempel tepat di kedua pipi_nya…_

Sejurus, ada bening airmata menyusup keluar dari sudut ekor mata hijau cemerlangnya. Gadis itu menangis. Dan tangis ini sangat dibenci oleh sosok itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya si sosok bermantol hitam sembari mengusap-usap pipi gembil nan kemerahan milik si gadis kecil. Telapak tangannya yang terasa lembut dan hangat seakan mampu mengurangi sedih si gadis berkerudung merah. Gadis itu hanya mengangguk sambil sesenggukan. "Jangan khawatir. Tiap perbuatan pasti akan dibalas oleh-Nya."

"Eh?" refleks, mata emerald bulat si gadis cilik membulat lebar. Si sosok di depannya hanya memperlihatkan senyum tipis yang entah mengapa begitu teduh bak sinar—_nur._

Ada sebuah doa yang terpanjatkan oleh sosok ini meski dalam diam. Tiap kata yang dimohonnya adalah sebuah kepastian yang akan terjadi sebab ia adalah sosok yang tak pernah memiliki tinta hitam berwujud _sins_. Ia diberkahi dengan kepintaran namun tak memiliki hawa nafsu seperti insan. Itulah alasan mengapa tiap doa para malaikat untuk manusia selalu dijawab oleh-Nya.

"_Thank you, Sir. _Sekarang Sakura bisa melihat lagi." jawab si gadis saat pengelihatannya telah kembali normal. Ia menyeka butiran bening dari pelupuk matanya perlahan. Secepat mungkin, seulas senyum mulai menghiasi bibir mungilnya. Tawa renyuh pun terdengar samar.

"Bus sekolahmu sudah tiba. Sekarang, masuklah ke dalam."

"_Aa! Yes, Sir_…"

Dengan riang, Sakura berlari kecil dan menemui si sopir yang masih menatap bingung ke arah dua sosok manusia berbeda usia dan gender di hadapannya. Setelah mendengar pengakuan gadis kecil di sampingnya, ia pun tersenyum dan mengangguk. "_Well_, naiklah. Pemberhentian pertama adalah _Wargenbremen Elementary School_."

Gadis itu tersenyum penuh tawa saat melihat sosok pemuda dalam balutan mantol hitam di depannya. Ia berulang-ulang kali mengucapkan terima kasih, bahkan ia sempat mencium pipi pucat si pemuda misterius yang entah bagaimana caranya bisa muncul secara tiba-tiba di tempat itu. Setelah mengusap-usap lembut ubun-ubun kepala si gadis kecil, sosoknya pun mulai menjauh.

Si sopir pun kembali melanjutkan tugasnya—masuk ke dalam bus dan duduk di kursi stiran—setelah mengangguk hormat pada pemuda di depannya.

Dari arah salah satu jendela, gadis itu berseru, "_terima kasih lagi, Sir! Bolehkah saya tahu nama Anda?_"

Pemuda itu berbalik dan tersenyum. Sebuah senyum penuh keteduhan dan bukan senyum palsu.

'_Apakah kau masih mengingatku, wahai putri dari Hawa?'_

'_Apakah kau ingat aku, sang nur yang selalu mengawasimu dari kejauhan sana?'_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**TSUZUKU**

* * *

_cerulean says : _

Fic ini terinspirasi pada sebuah _note _yang di-tag oleh teman kampus saya di fb yang entah mengapa sedikit membuat batin saya terusik. Judul asli _note-_nya sih '_Airmata Rasulullah_'. Kisahnya tentu berkaitan tentang detik-detik terakhir ketika ajal Baginda Rasul, putrinya—Fatimah Az-Zahra dan juga malaikat Jibril.

_Well, _komunikasi antara putri sang _messenger _inidengan _Jibril _begitu menginspirasi saya. Meski, gak ada sangkut pautnya sama sekali dengan fic ini. XD

Buat _kekasih gelap_-ku—coretcoretcoret—**aya-na rifa'i**, moga kakak suka dengan fic abal ini~ XDD

Dan oh ya! Meski udah telat, fic ini saya dedikasikan untuk Hari Iedul Fitri 1431 H. Mohon Maaf Lahir dan Batin ya~ :D

_And the last…_

_**Mind to review?**_


End file.
